Halloween Special:Naruto's Trick!
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: It's Halloween in Konoha, and it seems like Naruto is in the mood for pulling a prank on one of his teammates! So who's going to stop his plan? slight sasusaku oneshot


**A/N: **Okay, another rushed story, and thank you to the reviewers of Repayment! ) Okay, here's the next story.

**Halloween Special '05: Naruto's Trick**

**By: NeyugnNosila**

"Ahh, where do we start?" He peered out into the streets as he saw clumps of people just eagerly waiting for candy to fall right into their bags. His dark wings began to bounce as he bounced, he couldn't contain his excitement.

"Okay, where ever you guys want to go just go," Kakashi flipped another page of his beloved book. Even Kakashi himself was into the holiday spirit dressing up.

A scarecrow.

How appropriate.

To Naruto, he loved this holiday, but to the others, well, they were more forced to come accompany him instead. Or in another way, it was like they were being begged by him to join him in his quest for the sweet treats that would come gathering up little by little.

Grudgingly, the two of them followed him, Sakura in a angel costume, and Sasuke…well, he didn't really bother to dress up. The sounds of doors being shut and closed, candy dropping down in the bags with a swoosh sound seemed to only help the atmosphere. A little bit of moonlight shined through as the moon hovered above them. Then, the first door.

* * *

Door by door, gah, how many did they already go through? That one was the first one, and they worked upwards…so...15, 16, 20? And there was definitely more to go through. Ahh, this wasn't helping their situation.

"…Why don't we take a break?" Sakura ushered the others as Naruto was just about to head to another door step.

"Ahh, just one more, please?" He pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Darn it, he was good.

"…" Smiling with his teeth which were now, pointy, he raced up to the next one with the other people bunched up.

* * *

"Hehe, lemme count how many pieces I got," taking out his bag, he grabbed one piece at a time, counting one by one then found it rather slow, and picked up the pace, this time counting by 2's.

They sat on a nearby bench on the sidewalk watching as the little kids passed by with their parents, their bag looking rather full, almost about to pop, or even burst.

With everyone dressing up, people could mistaken people for other people…Ahh, it just struck him. In his hands, he had an ingenious plan, quickly forming. He smiled a maniacally, this was just about to get more interesting…

* * *

He wanted to get rid of Sasuke first, or else all of his time and effort into the plan would have been for not. Now, it wouldn't be that hard, it seemed like he wasn't even enjoying this night already. Okay, so that part was already set, and then he could just use henge no jutsu to transform into him and then try to trick Sakura and then to later get a beating from her. Slapping his fist into his hand, he announced his plan to begin phase one.

* * *

Break was over and it was time to tell them about some good news, "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke took a glance at his teammate who seemed to be at the slight most, suspicious, "what."

"I'm being nice, so you can go back home and train," sweat was coming down on his sides as he realized that boy, he sounded hilarious.

Scoffing, he turned around and went down the hill instead of up with them, "whatever."

Boggled, Sakura turned to face her teammate in utter rage, "WHAT? You tell him to leave but not me?"

"Hehee! Sorry, it just seemed like Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore, ahh, I have to go over there for something! Be right back!" He rushed up to a nearby group, trying to "blend in" with the rest of the people. As they reached a tree by a house, Naruto slipped out and went behind the tree, 'Phase two.'

"Henge no jutsu," he whispered as he transformed into Sasuke. 'Yay! Success!' He leaned over to one side of the trunk and saw Sakura standing in the middle, 'good, so next, number three!'

* * *

Being careful, he picked a path that the real Sasuke would take, and so he breathed like him, and made sure that his face was definitely emotionless. Sneaking behind her, his heart began rushing, pumping way too quickly for his own good. Inches, just inches away, this was going to be good!

He heard a sight gasp as he saw her turn around, face to face with her crush.

"Gah!" She freaked out with such close contact and fell down on the ground, "…ouch…"

Watching her was pretty funny, and then he saw her expression change to more of like a shocked appearance. "Sasuke-kun?" 'Why is he here?'

"…." 'Think Naruto, think!' "…None of your business."

"Oh…" Looking depressed for the rude answer, she looked down at the ground. Even Naruto felt bad for saying that, oh well, it wouldn't have mattered, she always got this kind of treatment everyday from him.

So, now, it was phase four.

This was it. "Hey, Sakura…"

Looking up, she saw "Sasuke's" face brighten up in the darkness, "Yeah?"

A figure appeared in between them.

"Hey, who are you?" clouded in black, neither of them could make out who it was until they could make out his voice.

Sasuke?

* * *

'Darn it,' his plan was blown up to bits as he saw Sasuke.

"So, who are you?" Sasuke seemed to be confused about this other Sasuke, and it seemed like Sakura was also confused, and freaked out about it.

"ehhehe, it's me!" He changed back into his normal self, still wearing the costume.

Sasuke and Sakura….they looked, really…..irritated, twitching, just wanting to slap him in the face. Too bad, because he had already ran away from them as soon as they had readied themselves.

"Ahhh!" His bag made ruffling noises as he was pushed by the cold, brisk air.

Sighing out, one question still had to be answered…and one of them held it.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, why did you stay here?" Sasuke looked over to her, wondering if the question was directed to him. And of course, it was.

Must he answer this? He decided not to, it would have been too troublesome. Great…now he was starting to talk like Shikamaru…

"…" He started walking off again and he could tell that she was smiling as he walked down back to his home. Hopefully, he wouldn't need to answer that particular question again for the rest of this year. But that wouldn't be that long for it would only be about 2 months till the next year…oh well, it would sooner or later pop up again.

Naruto, was still knocking on doors, trying to put as much candy as he could put in his bag, Sakura, who was sitting by a bench, probably waiting for Naruto to finish up. Oh, and of course, Kakashi, who was most likely insanely addicted to his book.

It became darker as the lights illuminated even more brightly through the night. As for Sasuke, he would probably want to ready himself again next Halloween for another one of Naruto's tricks, and then maybe, just maybe, he would be ready to tell his answer.

Just maybe…

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, this was soo rushed XD Upon request, I will rewrite this whole thing again! Okay, I got to go and help pass out candy, bye! And Happy Halloween!

**NeyugnNosila**


End file.
